Fishing
by My Dad is Mr.Clean
Summary: Hiyoshi goes fishing...Hiyoshi's drabbly crack


disclaimer: I don't own Hiyoshi or PoT...I wish I owned Hiyoshi though...::cries in corner::

Sorry I wasn't updating in a while...I've been very lazy because school's going to start soon...Sorry for the inconvience ::bows::

This is Hiyoshi's crack moment...HE'S THE BEST PRINCE OF TENNIS CHARACTER EVER::laughs manically::

and since I was bored, I changed my penname...its My Dad is Mr.Clean...sorry for the inconvience...

Sorry...again :D

* * *

"Why do I have to go?" Hiyoshi mumbled. 

"Now, now Wakashi..." his mother chided. "This is a family occasion! Don't be so selfish!"

"..."

"Yeah! It's a family occasion! Stop being so selfish!" his brother said patting him on the back, if not too hard. Hiyoshi stumbled and almost tripped over a rock.

"Bastard..." Hiyoshi muttered.

"Let's go fishing!" his father said holding up fishing poles. "Wakashi. Hold the bait box for me will you?" handing over a box.

"...I hate fishing..."

"I hate that attitude!" his mother said.

"Now, now...let's not get so angry..." his father said patting Hiyoshi on the shoulder. "It's a family occasion after all!" and he walked off dragging Hiyoshi.

"Aren't you coming with us?" his father yelled to Hiyoshi's brother.

"Nahh...I'm going to stay here with kaa-san..."

And the two walked off. Well Hiyoshi was more of dragged...

"Dad...why do I have to go also?"

"It's father-son bonding time!"

Hiyoshi wanted to die. With a father dragging him along for 5 minutes, they finally stopped at an open area which was occupied by a little girl and her father.

"This looks like a nice spot!" said his father letting go of Hiyoshi.

It took them 15 minutes to set up their poles, because Hiyoshi got tangled in the fishing line and his father's constant confusion (I don't think his father is that bright).

"I hate fishing...gekokujyou..."

"Now, now Wakashi!" his father said patting him on the back, "The fun has yet to begin!"

"Gekokujyou..."

His father sweatdropped.

ONEHOURONEHOURONEHOUR

"We haven't caught anything..." Hiyoshi's father exclaimed looking at bucket. "We only caught 5 tadpoles..."

Hiyoshi was about to say something(Gekokuyou), but the little girl shouted.

"Daddy! Look! I caught a big fish!" the little girl exclaimed holding up a huge fish.

Hiyoshi and his dad just left their mouths open. But Hiyoshi quickly closed his mouth, because he is not supposed to show emotion!

"Ahh...good job!" the father exclaimed patting her back.

"..."

"...How did she do that?"

Hiyoshi walked up to the little girl, "It's gekokujyou-time little girl..."

The little girl just looked at him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Then the little girl burst into tears.

"Daddy!!! He's being mean to me!"

Hiyoshi was at a loss. Did he just make a girl cry? Just by saying 'Gekokujyou'? Usually people just gave him weird looks...

The man rushed over and towered over Hiyoshi.

"What did you do to my daughter?!"

Hiyoshi's father came to the rescue.

"He didn't do anything!"

"He made my precious daughter cry!"

"He didn't. She chose to cry on her own!"

The man spat on Hiyoshi's father's face.

Hiyoshi delivered a kick to the man's face.

"W-what?!"

"No one does that to my father." Hiyoshi said cracking his knuckles. "No one."

The man quickly packed up his things and ran away with his daughter.

"...Wakashi...you really didn't have to do that...I could've done it myself..."

"Gekokujyou..."

His father only shook his head. "I give up!" he said plopping down onto the grass. "Let's just continue fishing shall we?"

"Gekokujyou...jii-san."

He laughed. Hiyoshi couldn't help chuckling either.

* * *

It was sunset when they came back. Hid mother seemed to have forgiven him after what happened in the morning.

"So what did you catch?"

"About that..."

Hiyoshi shoved foward a bucket before his father could say anything else.

She took the bucket and looked inside. She gasped.

"This..is..all..you..CAUGHT?!" she screeched. "AND YOU WERE GONE FOR THE WHOLE DAY?!"

"Dear...please calm down..." Hiyoshi's father said meekly.

Hiyoshi looked elsewhere.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!"

Hiyoshi glanced at his mother. Then he looked away.

"LOOK AT ME!!"

Hiyoshi's father sighed. This was going to be a long trip home...

* * *

I think this was more of a drabble...I AM losing my touch...Oh God... 


End file.
